Unrequited love
by This Annoying Shit
Summary: Oneshot. I fail sooooo bad. Well, enjoy my fluffyness of a fic that almost made me throw up from how sweet the end is. :3 rEAD AND rEAVIEW... Please?


Everyone in the black order heard the loud scream that belonged to Komui. They'd gotten used to it, since he'd been hitting on the new doctor in the infirmary. Lenalee sighed, looking at her brother, who'd just been unmercifully beaten to a pulp by Kiken. Komui was about to say something when the doctor turned around. The two, long bang pieces that hung in his face did nothing to his his angered eyes.

"Komui-san, I would like you to stop making such advances on me. You and I shall never be together." He said, glaring at the male from the science department. The beret wearing male stood with the help of Lenalee.

"Aww.. I was just thinking." Komui said, giggling. A shoe hit him square in the face as Kiken jumped and did a flying ninja kick to the other raven's face. He spun in a circle before landing.

"You are trending on thin ice." Kiken said. Komui lay on the floor, a footprint on his face. Turning on his heel, Kiken demanded that a nurse help Komui because "I SURE AS HELL AM NOT TREATING THAT ARROGANT MAN!"

* * *

Komui sat with his head on the desk, making everyone worried.

"Hey, Nii-san, what's wrong?" Lenalee asked, noticing no one else would. Komui looked up at her with big eyes.

"My precious Lenalee, how on earth am I going to get Kiken-kun to love me?" He asked, looking at her hopefully. Lenalee sighed.

"From the books I've read, you can't stalk him like you do. Try treating him like a small animal. Don't touch him or bother him unless you want to get bitten. Every now and then, spare him a glance in his general direction but don't bother him. After a few weeks of that, try patting his head." Lenalee said, smiling. Komui stared at her in awe.

"T-That could actually work! Thank you, my precious Lenalee!" Komui yelled, hugging her.

* * *

To say Kiken was worried was an understatement. Whenever Komui would walk by, he'd ignore him completely. Sure, he'd spare a glance in his direction every now and then, and he was fine with that. Well, for the first three days. By the fourth day, he bacame a little worried. Fifth day, Terrified. So on and so forth. It had been exactly 2 weeks, and he had just broken his fifth pencil that day from the panic he was feeling. He looked at what he was supposed to be writing, only to notice that it was a picture of Komui. Standing up, he slammed his hands on his desk and left, startling a few nurse at the sudden rush to get out of there.

'_Maybe a walk will calm my nerves..._' Kiken thought to himself. He walked through the dark halls of the Black Order. Something about the deserted areas reminded him of a place he'd only visited in his dreams. He opted against it, a feeling tightening in his stomach. He walked down the moonlit corridors, his white coat whipping about him silently. The only sound came from the shoes he wore. His steel eyes darted back and forth rapidly. He froze, feeling arms wrap about his waist. Looking up, he saw none other than Tyki Mikk.

"Ah, hello Mausu(1). What are you doing up this late at night?" He purred, noticing how Kiken froze. The steel eyes of his were wide with shock and he struggled to get away from the noah. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a double bladed weapon apropriately named "Hakmes" or cleaver in his native Dutch. It was made of what seemed to be two large cleavers strung together. He managed to get out of Tyki's grasp and got in a defensive position, trying to block his right leg. Tyki smirked, lashing out at the raven. Kiken moved, barely dodging Tyki's attacks each time.

"How the," dodge, "Hell did you," a block with Hakmes, "Get IN here?" Tyki faked a punch and knocked out the feminine doctor's right leg from beneath him. Kiken gave a shivering gasping and hit the ground, his leg useless. He forced himself to stand, only to be knocked down and pinned by Tyki.

"Now now, we don't want you to hurt yourself." Tyki said, kicking Hakmes out of reach. He reached down and pushed Kiken's jacket off of his shoulder, then began trying to get the marroon turtle neck down. Frustrated, Tyki ripped open the smaller male's shirt. Kiken had been struggling the entire time. Tears began welling up in his eyes and he did the only thing he could clearly think of.

"K-KOMUI! KOMUI HELP ME, PLEASE!" Kiken shrieked at the top of his lungs. The sound of feet skidding down the hall resounded as Komui appeared from around a corner, followed by a nightgown clad Lenalee, and a pajama clad Allen. Komui threw himself at Tyki, knocking him off the young dutchman. Kiken pulled his jacket close to him and looked around for Hakmes. Lenalee had rusehd over to make sure he was okay while Allen helped Komui fight the lone Noah. Tyki managed to get away from the two, smirking back at the pale doctor.

"We'll meet again, Mausu-chan." He chuckled before disappearing. Komui glared at where the noah had been before hearing a slight sniffle. Turning, he saw a very crimson faced, very teary eyed, VERY near to crying Kiken shivering in Lenalee's arms.

"A-are you okay?" Komui asked, getting close to the doctor so he was an arms reach away. He expected to get his skull bashed in but was suprised to feel a sudden weight on him. His eyes widened as he looked down at the sniviling doctor in his arms who wouldn't stop crying and apologizing. Komui blinked, staring up at Lena lee in confusion. She smiled and waved at him as if telling him to deal with it himself. She drug Allen away to go back to sleep. Komui slowly wrapped his arms about the shivering doctor.

"Ruined... shirt... sorry..." Kiken sobbed sadly, trying to stop. Komui began to pet his head, sighing happily.

"Kiken, why were you walking around this late at night?" Komui asked, looking at the male in his lap. Kiekn stiffened and he looked up, dove eyes meeting dark brown.

"I-I waslookingforKomui..." He said, his words moving so fast, they were slurred together.

"What?"

"I was looking for you... something was wrong with me and I couldn't figure it out..." He admitted, looking down in defeat.

"And that would be?" Komui asked, his heart skipping a beat at the words from the object of his love (besides LenaLee, but we all know it was a brotherly thing for the forset haired girl he had).

"I-I don't know! I've never had to deal with anything emotional! Just the physical and logical facts of life! I-I don't get it! When I first met you, to every time I saw you, my chest began to ache! It was unnatural. I've scoured every book, but nothing matches! I-I don't understand it!" He cried.

"I do." Komui said, leaning down and capturing Kiken's lips in a soft kiss. "It's called Love."


End file.
